With ever increasing numbers of mobile receivers, and the use of many different standards, such as GSM, UMTS, WiFi, GPS, DVB-T/DVB-H, WiMAX, the demand for available radio frequencies are more and more difficult to satisfy. For example, cellular network frequency bands are overloaded in most parts of the world. However, with the switchover from analogue to digital television some bands of the UHF spectrum will be cleared. The freed radio frequencies might be used for, among others, mobile television services and wireless broadband services. It creates an opportunity for service providers and product manufacturers to propose new usages for mobile terminals, and will incite manufacturers of mobile multimedia terminals to integrate more and more functions that were previously present in separate devices.
In the context of reuse of the freed frequencies of the UHF band, one of the major problems to solve is to allow simultaneous access, by a mobile terminal, to services that use different, but relatively close frequencies. If no measures are taken, a transmission by the terminal related to a service on a certain frequency will perturb or make impossible a simultaneous reception by the same terminal of another service on an adjacent frequency, due to the indirect coupling (capacitive, conductive or inductive) of the antennas operating on the near frequencies and due to the physical proximity of the antennas inside the compact mobile terminal. This phenomenon is also called crosstalk. For a same frequency spacing, crosstalk can perturb simultaneous emission and reception on adjacent frequencies in various degrees, depending on reception/emission power.
According to prior art, the problem is partially handled using frequency rejection filters (RF rejection filters), but the allocated frequencies for the different types of emissions/receptions differ from country to country, which results in mobile terminals being equipped with series of rejection filters in order to be able to use a same mobile terminal in various countries. Also, the constraints imposed on RF rejection filters in order to allow a good functioning of the mobile terminal are very high, or even impossible to satisfy, when the frequencies used for simultaneous transmission and reception are close. Other prior art solutions, such as described in US 200710238482A1 (Rayzman et al), and US 200610292987A1 (Ophir et al) are related to coordination between multiple transceivers, allocate different, non-overlapping time slots to be used exclusively by each of a multiple of transceivers. US 200710232358A1 (Sherman) further describes coexistence between a Bluetooth (BT) and a WiMAX transceiver (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access), a BT transceiver is activated during WiMAX silence periods. The WiMAX silence periods may be imposed by the BT transceiver if the WiMAX traffic is not sufficiently sparse to allow BT transmissions.
These prior art solutions are not optimized for transmission of first data and reception of second data with real-time constraints where the transmission of the first data causes interference in the reception of the second data. This is for example the case when the first data is mobile broadband data and the second data is mobile television data.